


love in the time of starships

by sleepymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spock has no idea how adorable his ears actually are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in the time of starships

 

 

Spock has beautiful hands, objectively speaking.

His long fingers always seem so painstakingly graceful and self-assured as they dance their way across the PADD's screen...

'...im? _Jim._ '

Kirk's head abruptly snaps back up.

Spock doesn't call him out on it; instead he skims up a few pages and restarts reading from the last paragraph that Jim actually listened to before his mind started to wander off (and seriously, how does he even _do_ that?). In his defense, though, it's the latest report from engineering, not really the most exciting topic to focus on (even if he won't ever say anything of the sort standing in Scotty's hearing range), so he feels partly justified. And those are really _gorgeous_ hands, by the way – on second thought, he's totally justified.

They're sitting thigh to thigh on the edge of the bed, and even the closeness is not contributing to keeping his interest on the report.

Spock is not wearing his uniform for once, only clad in his black undershirt and his long pajama bottoms – that doesn't really help either.

But Kirk is trying to follow, he really is, and he succeeds, for the next twenty minutes or so, his eyebrows furrowed tightly in concentration.

Halfway trough it, though, he reaches for Spock, gently grabbing his pale ankle and drawing it up until it comes to rest on his thigh, his thumb lightly stroking the arch of the foot, then sliding down to circle the jutting bone. Spock falls silent again, throws him a surreptitious glance, and promptly raises a slanted eyebrow.

' _Jim._ '

'What? I'm listening! Go on,' he makes a vague gesture towards the PADD, as if eager to know more.

Spock looks at him like he doesn't believe him for one second, but reluctantly lowers his eyes back on the report.

'As I was saying, according to Mr. Scott's review, the newly-installed softwares do not seem to be responding to- Jim!'

Kirk's open palm stills on the back of the Vulcan's calf, this time a bit guiltily.

'You're deliberately trying to distract me in order to propel me into engaging in some kind of sexual activity.'

Jim looks at him, eyes widening in feigned disbelief.

'What?! Spock, you know I'd _never_ do that!' he counters, but his blue eyes are gleaming mischievously, his lips trying to hold back a cheeky grin. Spock meets his gaze, clearly not impressed by his antics, 'Okay,' relents Jim 'Maybe I am, just a little. But that's probably the most boring review in the history of _ever_ , and there are so many other things we could be doing to spend our free time. I have a few suggestions, actually,' he adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

Spock gets this look on his face like he cannot decide if he wants to nerve-pinch him or kiss him senseless.

He settles for the latter, fortunately, and it is only a matter of seconds before the PADD clatters to the floor, quickly forgotten in favor of other pursuits.

 

 

 

As their bodies align on the (admittedly short) expanse of the bed, Spock tilts his neck to the side, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

Jim seems set on exploring the area of his jaw, slowly making his way upwards, getting closer and closer to his target - when Spock suddenly stills under him, his body tightening with unnatural rigidity.

Jim instantly draws back, surprised.

'What... what is it?'

'You don't have to do that.'

'Do what?'

'I'm referring to- I...' he stops and pointedly looks over Jim's shoulder to avoid the other's gaze, his cheeks slowly suffusing with green.

'Spock. Hey, come on, look at me. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? You have to tell me if-'

'No, you did not hurt me. However, Jim, you don't need to... my ears. You don't have to touch them.'

'Oh' Jim says, instantly deflating, and he looks slightly taken aback 'You. You don't... like it?'

'... that is not the point.'

'Then what's the problem?'

Spock visibly gathers himself, his face hardening.

'What I mean is that you do not have to indulge me.'

Jim furrows his eyebrows, looking even more nonplussed.

'And in what way I would be indulging you, exactly?'

Spock exhales, gently pushing against Jim's shoulders to put some space between them.

Jim obliges, shifting his weight to his left leg and sitting back on his haunches.

'In the past two point five years, you have made it perfectly clear, in multiple occasions, and in quite... enthusiastic terms, that you do not have... any sort of predilection for my ears. In fact, you have often expressed negative feelings towards them, therefore I would not- I do not expect you to-' he stops, forehead creasing in frustration at his own inability to convey such a simple concept 'You shouldn't indulge me. You shouldn't touch my ears only for my sake when you obviously feel repelled-'

'Whoa, whoa, slow down. What. I mean, _repelled? Seriously?_ That's what you think? That I'm repelled by your _ears?'_

'Please, there is no need to pamper me. I comprehend-'

And at that Jim lunges forward, taking the Vulcan's face in his hands and tilting his head up to meet his eyes, - because _comprehend my ass,_ he's never heard so much bullshit in his _life_ , and coming from _Spock_ of all people -, 'Now listen here. There's no way, absolutely _no way_ you could ever repel me, not you, not any parts of your body. Spock, seriously, your ears most certainly don't repel me. Quite the opposite, in fact.'

'Jim, may I remind you that you have stated many times that my ears indeed displease you, therefore there is no point in denying-'

Jim lets out a loud, annoyed groan, shaking his head.

'No, no, you got it wrong. You got it _completely_ wrong. Spock, that was me _teasing_ you! I can't believe you really thought all this time that I didn't like your ears. I love them, I'm crazy about them, and they certainly do not displease me!'

There's a small bit of silence, as they stare at each other, and then:

'Most humans do not find Vulcans' features aesthetically pleasing. It is only logical that you-'

'No, _fuck,_ shut up! Are you even _listening_ \- And don't you dare give me that eyebrow! Let me spell it out for you, okay? Your ears are the sexiest thing I've ever seen! And I've seen _a lot_ of sexy things, I assure you,' Spock almost rolls his eyes at that, and Jim smirks, quickly adding 'But _these?'_ he says, his fingers lightly stroking the flushing pointy tips 'There's absolutely _nothing_ that could ever compare. You got that?'

Spock doesn't try to protest this time, and finally his shoulders lose some of their previous rigidity.

Jim surges forward then, unable to stop himself, capturing Spock's lips to kiss away any remaining doubts, gently pushing him to lie back on the bed. Spock is so caught in the sensation that he almost _jolts_ when Jim's mouth sneakily closes on the tip of his right ear, applying enough suction to force a shocked moan out of the Vulcan's throat. His hands clench shakily in the fabric of Jim's undershirt. He can feel Jim's grin pressed against the skin behind his ear, as he shivers under the sweetest of the assaults. Spock turns his head to kiss him again, and this time it's Jim that moans loudly in their joined mouths, his fingertips running teasingly down the curve of a pointy tip.

'I'm going to keep doing that as we fuck, how does that sound?'

Spock can only nod jerkily in agreement as he cards his fingers through Jim's short golden strands.

'Good,' Jim murmurs against his lips, and then proceeds to make sure that the left ear gets the exact same treatment as the other one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

'Spock?'

The voice is a warm, tingling huff of breath against his heated skin.

Jim's hand is tracing meaningless patterns on the length of his back; Spock blinks his eyes open to look at him.

His hair unruly, his face prettily flushed, his t'hy'la is smiling, his naked calf pressed tightly against the back of Spock's knees.

'Yes, Jim?' he asks in a low murmur. Jim snuggles a bit closer, until he's resting his head beside Spock's on the pillow.

'What about mine?'

'Yours?'

'Yeah, my ears. Do you like them?'

Spock reaches for Jim's hand, curling two fingers around his in a soft, unhurried Vulcan kiss.

'Everything about you is pleasing to me, Jim.'

Kirk grins, eyes glinting in the shallow light of the cabin.

'Sometimes,' he says softly 'I think you're too good to be true. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you.'

There's definitely a hint of a smirk at the corner of Spock's mouth as he replies.

'Then I shall endeavor to remind you that very statement next time you decide to act illogically and disregard my advice.'

Jim narrows his eyes and reaches forward to pinch a pointy ear in retaliation, thrilled at the reaction he gets.

It takes every ounce of vulcan control his lover possesses for him to hold back an all too human yelp.

Spock's eyes turn a shade darker as he rolls over and swiftly straddles him, the tight grip on his wrists promising revenge.

And yes, Jim thinks fuzzily as he lets himself be pinned to the mattress, they're most definitely ready for round two.

 

 


End file.
